ourfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Angels
Angels were created by God and contrary to popular belief by humans, there are only a limited number of them. Seventeen in total with creatures called Lesser Angels being much weaker and identiy-less beings created by one angel in specific. Each angel represents something and has their own abilities and unique form. No angel is the same as another, all have a purpose and though their counterparts, demons, do not think so, they have free will and can think for themselves; however most remain loyal to their creator or the one currently in charge of Heaven. The creation of these creatures does follow a pattern and they were not all made together; God made each angel when an event rose which called for them. All angel's duties carry on to this day - no angel is worthless, even if not many believe in them anymore. History The first angel created was on God's first day of rule. Some would say that Adam was not the first angel and was just a human seeing as he had no alternate form or abilities of his own, but the angels consider him their first as well as being the origin of life on Earth. Next came Lucifer and Michael who were actually classed as angels by all communities. Lucifer ended up betraying God and became known as a Fallen Angel. Since his banishment to Hell, he has been dubbed the 'Devil', 'Satan', 'Mammon', or countless other names. Michael was God's right hand man and has kept that title to this day. Gabriel was created to be a messenger to God's creations on Earth after Adam was murdered. Raphael came at the same time to act as a healer of wounds and disease. Ezekiel came years later and is the only angel capable of seeing into the future. Gabriel and Ezekiel remain good friends with Michael whilst Raphael seems indifferent to those around him. New angels Uriel, Samael, Miniel, and Diniel were brought in just after Ezekiel to improve the quality of life for humans. Each represented something which would help God's creations thrive without him being too involved. To deal with the change, Castiel came and Halaliel followed to deal with evil humans and those affected by Lucifer's rage. No other angels were created until after the birth of Christ, God's only child and direct desendent. Suddenly four more angels came into existence to deal with the uncomming stampeede of demons. Karael, Radueriel, Yofiel, and Haniel lead the battle against Hell with the other angels supporting them. After winning said battle, God went into his slumber and Michael took over control of Heaven with Gabriel and Ezekiel supporting him closely. This didn't sit right with everyone but Castiel was the only one to try and change that. He attempted to increase his power to take down Michael but he only ended up almost killing himself. The situation in Heaven calmed after that and things continued as normal, but to all of their surprise a new angel appeared on the first day of the year 2000. Tabris marked the final angel to be, even if no one knew how he was actually created. Angels #1 Adam The only angel which has no abilities or special traits. However it's said that Adam is the most powerful out of all of them because he represents life itself and is the source of everything existing today on Earth. Adam was killed by his wife, Lilith, when she became corrupt. He's currently in an embryo like state, hidden by Michael in his library in a book only he knows its in. Adam's soul has been revived in Tabris but is now warped and wishes nothing more than to complete itself by absorbing its embryo body and bring about the Lilin's end. #2 Lucifer The angel which fell from grace because of his envy. Lucifer destroyed his creator's most treasured possessions and in turn he was cast down beneath the Earth. There he became known as the Devil who ruled Hell. Lucifer made his own creations he called demons. Currently Lucifer is sealed away after trying to take over Earth a thousand years ago. #3 Michael From the day he was created to the present, Michael was and is God's right hand man. He has knowledge of everything which goes on in his master's world. This information he stores in his own personal library to which the location is known only to him. His current rule has been questioned by many but Michael is confident enough not to worry about that. #4 Gabriel Though just a messenger, Gabriel is a valuable asset to Heaven and was once the only way God and the other angels could speak to humans. Later on he became Michael's assistant and usually remains in Heaven whilst Michael is out on business or in his library. #5 Raphael The angel of healing and good health remains neutral and uncaring to the conflicts going on around him. Raphael lives in heaven, answering prayers of the Lilin who want to be healed or heal someone else. It is his choice if he grants their wishes, and fortunately he has a good heart so more than often answers them. #6 Ezekiel Also known as the Prophet. Ezekiel is the only angel with the ability to see into the future. He has had a huge part in writing the bible. All of this angel's prophecies have come true so he's a reliable source of information for Michael and the other angels. #7 Uriel The angel of destiny and created by God to guide the humans into Ezekiel's prophecies. Unfortunately Uriel doesn't have much to do lately and hardly ever speaks with Ezekiel whom he used to be good friends with. #8 Samael The angel of death who doesn't concern himself with most matters in Heaven. Samael is known as the grim reaper and has become quite popular amongst humans as a figure to dress up as on Halloween. Though he is an angel, he isn't based in Heaven and lives in the first layer of Hell. He's quite friendly with Charon, the ferryman who carries newly deceased souls into Hell. #9 Miniel The angel of love who clearly has the biggest heart out of them. She came up with the saying 'make love, not war', and hates to see people fight. #10 Diniel Another peaceful angel who's duty is to oversee the growth of children from conception to their early twenties. The miracle of having a child is all up to Diniel. She's also quite childish herself and gets on better with younger humans than adults. #11 Castiel The angel of change who was introduced to help humans cope with travelling to new places. Castiel is one of the only angels who can go in and out of Hell freely and was chosen by an unknown angel to bring a certain human out of Hell. After spending time with the Lilin, he was convinced Michael was unfit to rule so he challenged him, only for it to end in his demise. Castiel is classed as a defected angel but has not fallen just yet. He's kept at bay by being given mundane tasks. #12 Halaliel The saying 'Karma is a bitch' applies here. Halaliel is the angel of Karma and it's her job to punish humans who have done something wrong. This could be in the form of death or simply giving them bad luck. #13 Karael An angel who was specially designed to combat demons. He is the exact opposite of them and has a wide range of abilities to counter them. Karael has been born with an intense hatred for every demon and those associated with them. His dream world would not have them in, even those who are netural or friendly to angels. #14 Radueriel The creator of Lesser Angels, which make up the significant bulk of Heaven's army. Radueriel and Yofiel are the only ones to command these faceless angels. However one can be assigned to aid another angel or human. The angel also looks after archives of what humans have died and where they've gone to. #15 Yofiel The commanding general of Heaven's army. Yofiel is close to Radueriel both in and out of fights. He also has knowledge of every demon's weakness and has a strong skillset to battle with. He is the 'God of War'. #16 Haniel The guardian of the world tree, Yggdrasil. Haniel has never left Heaven as it is his responsibility to guard the tree of life 24/7. #17 Tabris Self proclaimed 'angel of free will'. Tabris appeared after God entered his slumber and thus his origin is questioned. Whilst he does not come across as it, he is Adam's reincarnate who's plans are to become whole again by absorbing his embryo form. When complete he wants to destroy the Lilin and start anew. Abilities Every angel has a list of abilities unique to them. Many of their powers are usable by others of their kind, but they would have one or two special abilities which makes them different from the rest. Below is a list of known abilities and the angels who possess them. AT Field Used by: '''All angels. An AT (Absolute Terror) field is an angel's greatest means of defense. Though it cannot be seen until struck, it remains constantly deployed at the angel's front and protects from all projectile and weapon attacks. The only way to break through an AT field is to neutralize it with your own. Angels can break through each other's with ease but demons have to put in a little more effort as their own fields cannot be deployed in the same way and act only as a means to break through an angel's defense. Humans have no chance of breaking the field nor do their weapons; this allows an angel to survive an atomic bomb. The only thing which differs between angels is the size of it. An AT field is twice the size of their current form, be that human or true. Power remains the same throughout. Boundless Arms ''Used by: Yofiel'' The only angel who is capable of using any weapon is Yofiel. Whilst other angels can only wield their own weapons, Yofiel is able to pick up and use any with ease. He also appears to have a great knowledge on how to use anything from a dagger to a bow and arrow. Creation of Lesser Angels ''Used by: Radueriel'' Only Radueriel has the ability to create these creatures but he shares command of them with Yofiel. The two of them also have the ability to speak through them. This was demonstrated by Yofiel when he was in a sugar-induced coma and needed to warn Ezekiel. Destructive White Light ''Used by: All angels.'' Every angel has this ability but its strength depends on the angel's current power and energy. The colour is different from angel to angel but this has no effect. This ability is thought to be an extension of the angel's true form or a sudden burst of power from inside. It is bright enough to burn a human's eyes out of their sockets if they witness it, and is powerful enough to kill weaker demons within seconds or banish them from their human hosts. The damage it does to more powerful demons depends on the angel's strength. There is a risk of it harming others around them and destroying the angel's surroundings. Exploitation ''Used by: Karael'' Karael's special ability is finding and exploting the weaknesses of demons. For example, if a demon's weakness is water, Karael has the ability to summon a pool of water beneath his target. His powers rely completely on what his opponent is weak against; he cannot summon pools of water if his foe is not weak against it. Karael's ability is also only limited to demons (corrupt humans - not Azazel, Lucifer, or dragons). Freewill Limitation ''Used by: Tabris'' Essentially this is complete control of an individual. Tabris can 'remove' the freewill of anyone born of Adam. This allows him to take over a human's actions, making them do as he pleases for any length of time. The only limitations this has is that he must be nearby the person he's controlling, and also it does not work on corrupt humans (demons). Future Sight ''Used by: Ezekiel'' Another ability unique to Ezekiel. This allows the angel to see future events. As helpful as that sounds, his visions come at random and would not always be of significance. Ezekiel has little control over what he sees, but anything he has seen, lest he have another vision saying otherwise, has come true. Increased Knowledge ''Used by: All angels.'' Every angel has an increased knowledge of something which they are related to. For example, Miniel knows all about love and can give sound advice as well as just forcing it on humans. Diniel knows every little detail about children from the contraceptive stage through teenage hormones. Someone like Raphael knows the workings of the human body better than anyone else. Invisibility ''Used By: All except Adam and Tabris. '' It is possible for an angel to become invisible to humans. This allows for them to do their job down on Earth without being seen. Higher level demons and all angels can see those which are invisible. An angel's cloak would not be affected by any attacks and will remain up until the angel willingly shuts it off or is knocked out/killed. Kiss of Death ''Used by: Samael'' This ability has been named by the Lilin. It got its title because when the angel of death comes to take a soul from a human, he draws it out of their mouth with their final breath. Samael is the only angel capable of removing a soul and transporting it to the afterlife. He can only remove a soul when a human's time is up. Luck Manipulation ''Used by: Halaliel'' Humans call this karma. Halaliel has the abiltity to change and individual's luck for any period of time. She grants good luck to those who have done good and curses bad luck on misdeeds. Bad luck may mean they become clumsy, lose at games or bets, or perhaps even have fatal accidents. Good luck would mean that they win money, find something they've always wanted, or just have a generally good day. Matchmaking ''Used by: Miniel'' By placing marks on a human's soul, Miniel can match up two people. These are called 'soul mates' when two humans have the same mark as each other. Other humans might have marks which are similar and would fall in love, but their love would never be as strong as that with their soul mate's. Memory Manipulation ''Used by: Haniel'' The tree of life contains all human's memories and Haniel can pull (remove) them at will. He is also able to resurface supressed memories which have been buried or suffocated by branches or roots around them. When a memory is removed from the tree completely, it no longer exists and cannot be retrieved. Haniel has never used his ability before because he doesn't like getting involved with a human's life. Multi-Lingual ''Used by: Gabriel'' Some angels may be able to speak several different languages, but only one angel knows every language and slang term spoken by the Lilin in present and past. Even the oldest of languages, long since forgotten by humans, is known to Gabriel. He has no trouble understanding, speaking, and writing any language. Omniscience ''Used by: Michael, Yofiel, and Adam.'' This essentially means knowing everything, however it does have its limitations to each angel. Michael, the third angel, knows everything which has happened since his birth. He has all information stored in books which account for everything from the death of a single cell organism to the very words spoken by the most influential world leaders to their wives. The only things Michael does not know about are those which happened before him. However that is only twenty-four years unaccounted for. Yofiel has the knowledge of everyone's weaknesses and has taken in a lot of what has happened since his birth too. The extent of Adam's knowledge is unknown but it seems that he doesn't know some things, like the place of Michael's library or where the world tree grows. Prayer Answering ''Used by: Raphael'' Prayers are only heard by one angel and that is Raphael. Only he can answer them too, if it is within his capabilities, otherwise he'll sometimes ask another angel to grant the human's wish if he believes that they truely deserve it. A lot of the time prayers are humans asking to be healed, and that is something he can do with ease. Pyrokenisis ''Used by: Lucifer'' The power of fire is harnessed by Lucifer, the Devil. Some other demons also have this ability but Lucifer's blazing flames matches the destructive force and heat of the sun. If the fallen angel wanted, he could make a new sun, just like he made the old one to bring light unto Earth. Revelation ''Used by:' Ezekiel This ability is only available to Ezekiel as it links him with human prophets. Ezekiel is able to implant his visions and talk to his chosen prophes, even if he is not on the same plane as them. This ability has not been used by him for nearly six hundred years as his last prophet was chosen in the early 1500s. Reversion Used by: '''Yofiel, Michael, Adam, Raphael, and Lucifer. Some angels and demons have the ability to drag souls out of Heaven and Hell (part ressurection). However the human doesn't last long as their normal self and changes into a 'zombie'. They become cannibalistic and vicious. Fewer angels have the ability to bring these disturbed creatures back to their former selves, though some might never be the same again and their body will slowly decay (usually around ten to fifteen years for complete decay). Sedation ''Used by: Adam, Lucifer, Michael, Raphael, Samael, and Tabris.'' By placing two fingers on top of a person's head, the angel can force them into a state of unconsciousness. This is available to several angels but all restrictions apply to each. Only those born of Adam and Lilith can be sedated, which includes lower ranking demons too. Self Cloning ''Used by: Samael, Diniel, and Miniel.'' For some angels who's job is directly linked to helping the Lilin, they just can't be in more than one place at once. This is why they are able to clone themselves for a short amount of time. Their clones will do the same job as the original; for example Samael has several thousand clones flying around at once due to the number of human souls he needs to collect. For the souls he doesn't manage to collect before the human draws their final breath, that soul is lost forever in Purgatory. Diniel uses this ability to oversee various copulations at once. For those she doesn't get to, they don't become pregnant. Miniel uses this ability to seek couples and help them with their love life. Smiting ''Used by: Michael, Castiel, and Karael. '' If a demon possesses a human, no matter who they are, these three angels have the ability to force them out and send them back to Hell. Like sedating, this is done by placing two fingers on the possessee's head. The demon would then jump out and go back to Hell if they cannot find another host within five seconds. Some, more powerful, demons do not need to possess a human as they can manifest themselves on Earth in their own body. Soul Channeling ''Used by: All angels.'' An angel can increase their power for a limited time by absorbing energy from human souls. Each angel has their own requirements and threshold for this. Miniel can only take a percentage of power from a human which is in love; Samael can take every ounce of power from any deceased human; Tabris can only take power from alive humans but kills them in the process. Should an angel be unable to cope with the power they digest it can result in an overload and perhaps death. This was shown by Castiel when he took in too much from the souls in Purgatory and completely burnt out his supernatural abilities, rendering him almost human for several months until he recovered. Supernatural Healing ''Used by: All angels.'' Though this can be used by all angels, it is more powerful in some than others. For example, more powerful angels like Michael and Yofiel would be able to heal a lot quicker than non-fighters like Ezekiel or Miniel. The highest rate of healing belongs to Raphael, who can heal wounds done by humans in a matter of minutes, and hours for those inflicted by demons. The length it takes for a wound to heal depends on who dealt it, the angel's power, and how it happened. Physical wounds from weapons heal quicker than internal ones done by supernatural abilities. Superhuman Strength ''Used by: All angels.'' Just as their healing abilities, their strength varies from angel to angel. Yofiel is naturally the strongest due to his position as commanding general. Diniel, the angel who oversees the growth of children, is the weakest due to not needing to fight. The average angel can lift 2,000kgs. Telepathy ''Used by: All angels.'' Also called 'angel radio'. It allows angels to speak to each other long and short distances without being heard by their enemies. All angels can contact one another whilst in heaven or on Earth, but only Castiel and Samael can contact from Hell. Teleportation ''Used by: Castiel'' Castiel can teleport himself anywhere on Earth, Heaven, or Hell, providing it is not sealed by Enochian sigils. There are some places he cannot go to like Michael's Library or wherever Lucifer is sealed because he does not know the location. A different version of this ability is avalible to all angels except Tabris, where they can go to and from Heaven and Earth freely. Samael can go to Hell as he likes too, but Castiel is the only angel who can manifest himself anywhere on these three planes. True Resurrection ''Used by: 'Adam Arguably the most valuable ability avaliable to an angel and it is only usable by Adam. Whilst some angels and demons can revive a human by pulling their soul from the afterlife and placing it back in their corpse, these humans become animalistic and violent, and even if they were reverted back to their original self, there is no guarantee they will be the same, and eventually they will decay to nothing. Adam's ability bypasses all of these sideffects and he can simply bring back a human being as if they had never died. It has no limitations except it can only be used on non corrupt humans (no demons or angels). Though Adam inhabits Tabris' body and a lot of his power is shared with him, Tabris cannot use this ability for himself. Weaknesses Each angel's weakness varies on their strength levels. The weaker they are, the more can cause them harm. Heavenly Weapons Updating. Places of Interest Updating. External Links Updating.